


Monokuma x John Cena

by hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: Bottom John, M/M, Minor Character Death, Monokuma x John Cena, NSFW, danganronpa - Freeform, mlm, monokuma - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:47:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29057700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh/pseuds/hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh
Summary: monokuma x john cena (co written w one of my friends who doesn’t have an account on here)
Relationships: Monokuma/John Cena (monocena)
Kudos: 5





	Monokuma x John Cena

as monokuma walked up to me his big member shadowed on my face “oh monokuma-kun! its so.. big~” i purred, monokuma smiled and got closer, his cock right at the entrance of mine. he slowly shoved his cock inside of mine “OH MONOKUMA~KUN” i screeched. “opopopop” monokuma laughed. “you sure are a dirty boy aren’t you john”. “ngh~ go faster” i moaned out. “please, go.. deeper”.

monokuma started thrusting in my at a pace i assumed to be faster than light. inching me closer and closer to my climax. “MONOKUMA~~” i scream when i finally release. as i scream a certain voice fills the room, we both look over to the door to see our daughter kesha standing there “what are u doing papa and daddy?” we get under the blankets swiftly- but theres a problem. monokumas cock is stuck inside of mine. “we were um.. wrestling” i replied blushing. “oh can i-“ kesha started before her sentence was cut off my monokuma impaling her with his cum.

“k-kesha! are you ok? oh my god she’s dead!” i gasped. “yo i don’t give a fuck g my cum is powerful” monokuma said cooly. “MONOKU-“ i couldn’t finish before monokuma pinned me down, scared of his power i obeyed every order, my buff muscles flexed as u bent over, my torso and head handing off the bed, all there was to look at was my dead daughter and the floor. i suddenly have an idea and twish me and monokuma around, topping him. “monokuma...you deserve a punishment... for killing our daughter with your cum” i said, tearing up and thrusting my fingers in his pee hole.

“mmm~ keep doing it like that john~” monokuma moaned. i thrusted my fingers faster and faster until i could feel his cock twitching. i knew he was getting close. “JOHN~” monokuma moaned. i pulled my fingers out right before he could finished and swiftly ripped his dick off. and thats how i killed the stock market...


End file.
